


Grand Theft Auto // GTA

by asapyoongi



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drug Use, GTA, Gang AU, Gen, Grand theft auto, Gun Violence, Pills, a lot of blood, gang like tendencies, hookers, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapyoongi/pseuds/asapyoongi
Summary: *Select your character to beginAll Rights Reserved© asapyoongi





	1. ;;dedications;;

Okay this story is based off of a video made by a great editor named Oh- seun.

I had originally published this on wattpad but have decided to transfer it over onto ao3.

Please go give the video a like on YouTube as well.


	2. PICK A CHARACTER

HOBI - A thief that steals anything that gets near him

 

CHIM - A gang leader who's only looking for trouble 

 

JOON - A drug lord who masters in finance and felony 

 

KOOK - A criminal who knows the streets better than anyone 

 

JIN - An executive who lives in luxury like a VIP

 

TAE - A drug dealer who does not play by the rules 

 

SUGA - A gangster who won't hesitate with his gun


	3. gameplay ; try #1

character HOBI was selected

*Remember to try and pass the mission assigned during gameplay. Failing a mission or harming your character in anyway will cause an immediate termination of the round*

GAMEPLAY BEGIN;

 

Hobi walks forward as he tries to take in his surroundings. A sudden buzz causes him to stop in place as he pulls out his phone which is now flashing due to a mission alert.

 

_NEW MISSION:  
Steal $50,000 from the Main Bank and bring it to JOON._

 

Hobi quickly puts his phone away and darts across the street. He spots a thug and starts an attack for the gun which was attached to the man's leg.

 

The man quickly punches Hobi causing his health to go down. Eventually he knocks the man out and successfully grabs the gun.

 

He pulls up the map and marks the Main Bank, instantly getting directions to the destination. Hobi puts the map away as he looks for a car to steal.

 

He walks down to the end of the street to see a line of cars stopped at a red light. He recklessly runs to the best looking car he sees and throws the driver side door open, pulling the women out in the process.

 

Unfortunately a police car was a couple cars down from the one he had just stolen and quickly chased after him. After hours of driving in complex patterns Hobi manages to lose them.

 

Hobi starts to make his way toward the bank while thinking of plans as to which to get out of there safely. By the time he had decided on one he had arrived at the destination.

 

He quickly pulls on a mask and makes his way inside, initiating the robbery. Within ten minutes he had the $50,000 and was on his way to JOON.

 

The police had found him not long after due to his suspicious driving and reckless behavior. They had tried to get him to stop by shooting at him and trying to block him in. They continued to shoot at his car while chasing him down the highway causing the two back wheels to burst. Hobi grabs the money and makes a break for it, the gun fire never stopping.

 

Hobi runs at his fastest speed, but the cars start to surround him and the gun fire becomes thicker, his health rapidly decreasing.

 

**WASTED**

 

*Due to reckless behavior your selected character has failed*

 

TRY AGAIN?        **QUIT**

 

*please select a new character*


End file.
